Guardians: return of the shadow
by Lucianthelucario
Summary: This is my first story so give me some tips after you read the first chapter. In an alternate universe where Pokemon all called guardians a young boy by the name of Angeal is sucked into a war that took place over a decade ago. With the help of his friends and the guardians they will overcome the shadows and stop whoever is responsible, but will he be a hero or destroyer.
1. Character List

Guardians: Return of the shadows

Character list: Hero's

Angeal: Main character

He is sort of a trouble maker and likes to follow his own rules. His parent disappeared when he was only 4 so he doesn't remember anything about them. His best friends are a cat anthro named laio and a dog anthro named Fox Four or just Fox. His first Guardians are keldeo and White kyurem and they seem to be more like brothers than partners. He bears the kanji symbol "truth" on his right hand and the kanji "destroyer" on his left.

Laio: Angeal's first and closest friend. He owes everything to him since angeal saved his life when they were young. His brother is fox and the two never seemed to see eye to eye but he will always stick by his brothers' side no matter how much he gets on his nerves. He was always bullied when he was young because he was an anthro but all of that only made him stronger to stand up and fight. His first guardian is Terrakion and he bears the kanji symbol "strength" on his shoulder.

Fox: Laios' brother and angeals' friend. You can sort of think of him as the "parent" of the group because he makes sure that angeal and laio stay out of trouble even though he is the youngest. He is a dog anthro and is the smartest in his class. He is mostly seen with a serious face and only smiles or laugh whenever angeal does something stupid. He never really wanted to be friends angeal but whenever he tried to study angeal would come along and annoy him to do point where he actually decided to hang out with him. His first guardian is cobalion and he bears the kanji "steel" in his left eye.

Rodney: He is angeals' long lost cousin and his rival. No one really knows where he went or how it happened but when Angeal, Laio and Fox found him he already had guardians eleven to be exact. From what they know he seems to have no memory of his past except that he and angeal are related. He bears the kanji symbol "warrior" on his left hand and his first guardian seems to be the black charizard he calls "X" the other are: Blaziken, sceptile, samurott, salamence, haxorus, infernape, feraligtr, a golden ho-oh, a shadow lugia, and a spiked eared pichu.

Leo: not much is known except that he bears the kanji "stealth" in his right eye and that his guardian is virizion and gallade. Without anyone saying anything he became a part of angeals' team. He is laio's rival even though laio doesn't know it and thinks he is talking nonsense.

Character list: Villans

Noctus: Angeal's older brother who went missing along with Rodney. He seems to know where angeals' parents are but will not tell him until he can finally defeat and kill him. His First guardian was black kyurem while the others are tornadus, thunderus, landerus (beast forms), Palkia, deoxys, heatran, articuno, plusle and a black rayquaza. He bears the kanji symbol "Ideals" on his left hand.

Star: the so called "queen" of Noctus' team she is the only guard in the whole story who does not bear a kanji symbol. Her team consist of : Kyogre, groudon, absol, ninetales, lopunny, sneasel, gothitelle, and gardevoir. For some strange reason stars' gardevoir seems to be in love with angeal so whenever she is fighting his team the only one who doesn't get hurt is angeal. Star has a crush on both Rodney and Noctus.

N: He is one of the last living immortals that survived the first shadow guardian war, he works with Noctus only to see if angeal will become the hero of the planet or destroyer of the universe. He bears the kanji symbol "king" on his forehead. His guardians are reshiram and zekrom.

Van: The last hero of the shadow guardian wars and is also the second immortal. After the years of the shadow wars he noticed how much humans still killed for petty and useless things so now he wants to destroy it. He uses to bear the kanji symbol "hero" but over time it changed to the kanji symbol "eternity". His first guardians are darkrai and cresselia while the others are suicune, dialga, and garchomp. He tries to convince angeal that the world is not something worth saving.

Hades: Angeals' dark half and the cause of the first shadow guardian wars and the one that is happening now. No one knows how he was created so long ago if angeal wasn't alive during the first shadow war. He seems to be the reason why angeal can't remember anything about his parents. He is also responsible for turning the ruler of the guardians into a shadow guardian. He bears the ultimate dark kanji symbol "shadow" on his stomach. His main guardian is a red genesect while the others are a black reshiram, a white zekrom, a hydreigon, and once ruler of the guardians a dark arceus. He also wants to be a part of angeal that way he can be "complete" and become ruler.

Character: support guardians

Mewtwo: He and angeal fought when he was accused of murdering the mayor of Tavern city. He decided to join angeal that way he can teach him to be a good hero. He hates his shadow self for framing him

Zoroark: Once part of Team V until he left with angeal to become a great legend guardian like his parent if only he could stop his habit of stealing things. He likes to transform and cause illusions on Rodney to annoy him so far nothing seems to work.

Lucario: He was once part of Team V until he left to find a way to control his aura. Angeal and his team found him on the brink of death and surrounded by shadow guardians. When he came to he found himself healed and back to normal he suspected that angeal was the one that saved him so he decides to follow him and he also calls him teacher (even though he is not that good at it). He wears angeals' old scarf and it is very important to him.

Giratina: Saved angeal from N and Van by pulling him into the distortion world once he was saved him started to follow him and became a part of his team.

Minum: not really part of any of the heros team. He sort of like the cheerleader of the team. He cheers them on whenever they fight the shadows. Searches for his brother plusle.

Team V: Team V is a band of young legendary guardians who believe they don't need a guard(human) to become legends. The leader and founder of team v is victini who believes he is the true hero but only lets angeal "pretend" to be it until the final battle. Meloetta is the second in command of team v she believes in victini and thinks he will become the true hero. Rotom Replaced lucario after he left. Shaymin and jirachi once good friends with zoroark but hates him because they think he btrayed them. Manaphy the newest and youngest member of the group he looks up to victini and calls him big bro. Vicitini has a painted on kanji symbol "victory" on his right ear.

Xerneas and Yveltal: Two guardians who watch over angeal from a far they seem to care for him very much.

Luxray: Laios' second guardian

Braviary: Foxes' second guardian


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1: The call for help

_Prologue_

_ Over a decade ago there was a group of powerful monsters called guardians who would protect the humans from harm. The humans didn't mind the guardians in fact they loved having the guardians around but that all changed when the clouds turned black. The guardians soon starting attacking the humans, due to the strange clouds the guardians that where once happy and full of color turned into evil creatures with pure black fur and glowing red eyes. There were few guardians that were unaffected by the clouds strange affect so they decided to fight back. Some guardians partnered with humans while some decided to work alone. Humans who were partnered with guardians were called "Guards" and each guard had a special symbol somewhere on their body. These symbols where called "Kanji" and they grant the humans power to obtain more guardians. During the war one human had gained enough power to stand up and seal the shadows and guardians away for good…or so he thought._

_Chapter 1: The call for help_

_** 'Where am I, why am I falling, why can't I move?' **__I started thinking in my head _**'Soon your time will come.' **said a mysterious voice **'But I wonder how will you end up, Angeal?' **_**'Wait! Who are you?'**_ The next thing I knew I saw nothing but a bright light. _"Yo! Angeal wake your ass up already" "Huh who said that" "Wake up dammit!" "Ahhh! Stop yelling I'm up." the voice that was yelling at me while I tried to sleep was none other than Laio my child hood friend "Jeez how can you just sit around and sleep all day that's my job after all I am a cat." Laio said jokingly "Oh ha-ha, look what do you want Laio?" "Fox knew you'd be here and wanted me to come get you that way we can head to school" "You want to go to school? I'm shocked." "Shut up I really don't care Fox is the one who wants us to go. So want to hit the arcade?" "Sure but you do realize fox is going to be pissed right?" "Who gives a fuck." Well as you probably heard in the conversation my name is Angeal Blackblood. I'm seventeen, six foot one, have black laid back hair, brown eyes, and I always wear my signature black jacket with the cross swords on the back. My friend who I'm talking to is Laio he is sixteen, five foot three, has grayish black fur and yellow eyes. "So you think they got any new games in the arcade" he said "Maybe but I doubt there any…" "And just the where the hell have you two assholes been?" "AHHHH!" we both screamed as we heard Foxes voice behind us "Damn fox don't scare us like that" I yelled at the fifth teen year old brown dog anthro standing in front of me. "Laio and Angeal where are you to going?" Fox said "We should be asking you the same thing. Why aren't you at school like you said you'd be?" "Well if you had ever bothered to show up the teachers and principle said that school will be cancelled for the remainder of the week due to the black clouds in the sky." "That's awesome! No school for a week, thank god for black clouds! Wait black clouds?" as Laio said this he and I looked up at the sky to see that the clouds were actually black and not black like 'oh it's going to rain' I mean black as in charcoal how could me and Laio not have noticed it before "I don't remember the clouds being like that earlier" I said "Well that's because you have a short attention span." Fox said with that same serious face he always "Fuck you fox. Come on let's just go to the arcade." As the three of us walked off I couldn't help but notice that something was watching us from the nearby forest that's when I heard the screams of something nearby "What the hell was that, did you guys hear that?" I ask Laio and Fox while I still faced the forest "I sure did, what about you Fox?" "Yeah, it sounded like it came from the forest. Hey Angeal where are you going!" I couldn't really hear Fox or Laio call for me all I knew is that I had to find out whoever or whatever was screaming for help and quick. _


	3. Chapter 2: the shadows attack

Chapter 2: the shadows attack

As I ran through the forest only one thought went through my head 'Just what the hell am I thinking?' I mean come on what simple minded person would come running into a forest right after he hears a scream, doesn't that just spell horror movie murder.

Well whatever the reason is I'll found out soon enough.

When I got to the forest clearing I saw it; these pure black creatures with red eyes it seemed as though they haven't notice me yet thank you god.

"STAY AWAY!" I heard a voice say and it was coming from the area were those creatures where.

Then I saw it those creatures were ganging up on some weird horse with red hair and a horn. I don't know what that thing is all I know is that those creatures were going to hurt it. I had to act fast so I did the only thing I could do "HEY! You ugly freaks of nature get away from him right now or I'm gonna beat you till your nothing but a black puddle!" I yelled to the creatures obviously not my best plan so far but it did get their attention.

"**Kreee-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" **

Oh shit.Now what am I supposed to do they stop paying attention to the kid but now they see me. Well like Fox always tell me it's time to put my money were my mouth.

"Come on I can take you all on you sons of bitches" as I said this I came in to land a punch on one of the creatures and to my surprise it went right through it "What the fu-GAAAAAAH!" The next thing I knew I was sent flying into a nearby tree "Damn that hurt."

"**KRE-KRE-KreeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" **It screamed again damn that's gonna get annoying.

"R... run away y...you idiot." the horse thing next to me said.

"Huh?" I was so busy with those creatures I forgot all about it. Now that I'm closer to him I can see what he looks like: He's tan with a blue tail and what appears to be two long dark blue like eyebrow things that reach up to its red hair, the back of his head and the front of his neck is covered in light blue fur with white spots on the front not to mention he is covered in scars and cuts my guess is from the creatures.

"What the hell are you?" I asked him hoping to get a reply

"There's no time just get out of here already those things are coming closer." He ordered me as he tried getting back. "Will you stop gawking and go already I can handle these things."

What's this kids deal can't he tell he won't win even if he did survive there first attack there is no way he can take any more damage If he does he'll most likely die "Dammit come on you stupid horse think for three seconds will ya if you take any more hits from does things you will die understand now is the time to run! Not fight!" I yelled to him hoping it get through.

"I never ran from a fight before and I won't start now so shut the hell up! If you want to go run and hide then do it but I will fight and destroy these things no matter what." He stated will trying to stand up.

'Damn it if he won't lesson to reason then I'll have to take him by force.' I thought. I started to sprint toward his direction as soon as those creatures started to attack us again. I grabbed the horse and started running in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing? Let me go right now! I told you already that I wouldn't run away didn't I so let me go you stupid idiotic human!" He said as trying to get out of my grip

"Look, those creatures will kill you without a second thought alright so if you want to live a longer life than help me stay away from them understand!"

"…..Okay no need to yell you idiot."

"Fuck you. Now which way do we go?!" I asked still running through forest.

"Turn left and then keep going straight there should be a cave we can hide in there."

"I sure hope your right." I continued to run until we reached the cave and just as the horse said it was a good place to hide for it was covered in moss and branches so I don't think they will find us in here. We took cover in the cave and waited for those creatures to pass.

"**KRE-AH-KRE-AAAAAAAAAAAH. *sniff* *sniff* Kre-aaaah!" **

"Looks like there gone. *sigh* thank you god but why did it seem like there were more of them than before? I mean when I found you there were like three or four of them now there's like ten of them." I asked looking at the horse "So what's the deal what were those things? Why did they attack you? C'mon answer me you damn horse."

"Alright first things first: One stop calling me horse the name is Keldeo you got it human" He asked me with anger in his eyes.

"Yeah I got it."

"Alright now two: I don't know what those things are all I know is that two days ago I woke up by the lake and those things just attacked me out of nowhere and whenever I take one out two more take its place it's like they were ordered to take me out or something." Keldeo said starting to stare at the ground he looks tired and hungry.

"Hey let me ask you a something else hor…keldeo?"

"Nice save *sigh* sure ask your question that seems to be the only thing your good at anyways."

"Alright just how were you able to fight those things? When I tried to lay a punch on one of them my fist went right through it almost like I was hitting air." I stated looking at my fists.

"Maybe I'm just stronger than you" He stated coldly

"Whatever keldeo at least I'm not the one covered in cuts and bruises." I retorted with a smug grin.

"Whatever just shut up already."

After our little Q&A session I and keldeo just stop talking all together. Everything he said just didn't make sense how could these things just appear out of nowhere and just where did they come from? I kept asking myself all these questions until a certain sound interrupted my thoughts.

*GROOOOOOWL* "Ha-ha, looks like with all the excitement that's been going on I guess I got a little hungry." I said with a nervous laugh. It's true though I don't even think I had breakfast this morning

"You are such a weak human I mean come on, I went on two days without eating and I feel great *GROOOOOOWL* EEEH"

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's hungry huh. Two days without can do that. Come on let's get going I think those things are long gone by now." I said starting to get up

"Alright human but I still say I'm stronger got it?" Keldeo asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah Yeah by the way since I stopped calling you horse stop calling me human alright my name is Angeal alright?"

"Yeah alright, Angeal. Now about that food."

xxxxx

We went back to the area where the creatures were before since that seemed to be the only area with fruit that keldeo actually liked. When we got there I noticed just how bad the damage was to this place the trees were destroyed, rocks were crushed, and the wind just seems to stop blowing by here as if it doesn't even exist anymore. Keldeo and I gathered as much fruit we could carry and started heading back into town then I felt that feeling again as if something was watching us.

"Hey Angeal" it was so quit that I failed to notice keldeo calling my name.

"Huh what is it keldeo? Don't tell me you want start eating the fruit now I told you to wait till we get back to town got it." I told him while laughing.

"It's not about the damn fruit jeez and stop talking to me like I'm some little kid!" he yelled with his face red from embarrassment "What I was going to ask is how did you know where to find me and those things just how did you know?"

"Well I heard you call for help so I came running into the forest to help you." I said still smiling at him.

"What are you talking about? I never called for help I was to be busy fighting those things off to call for help."

"What do you mean if you didn't then who did?"

"**GYYYYYYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Huh?!" we both looked back to see a giant black dragon appear behind us. The bad thing about it is the scream this creature just emitted sounded exactly like the scream for help that I heard earlier. It looked just like the creatures we saw before but only ten time bigger and seemed to look ten times more powerful.

"I think I just found out what called me here." I said to keldeo as I started to back away.

"Well now we know what it is so let's destroy it. You in or out Angeal?" he asked looking at me with determination in his eyes.

As much as I want to run away from this area and as far away from that thing as possible, I knew that keldeo would stay and fight and I couldn't let him fight this thing alone "Fine will take this thing out together keldeo but I doubt it'll be easy."

"**Do yOu REaaAAllY THiNK YOU CaN DEfeaT MEEEEEEEEEE! KEKEKEKEKE- HAAHAAAAAAAA!" It said as it started to come towards us.**

"Did that thing just talk?!" As me and keldeo said this, a huge blast was sent flying our way but we were able to dodge it time.

"**BlacK CANNNON!"** It screeched as it sent another blast wave towards our direction this time it hit the ground in front of us sending me and keldeo flying in different directions.

"Damn this thing is more powerful than the others and seems to be smarter and faster than the others we got to find a way to beat it and quick."

"AQUA JET!" as soon as I heard keldeo shout this a jet stream of water was sent out of his hoofs and sent him into the air " try this on for size SACRED SWORD" his horn started to glow white and he landed a direct hit on the monsters head but it seem to do little damage.

"**YoU really ThInK a WEAK aTTack LikE ThAT Can HuRT ME! 'SHaDOW FURY'!" **the creatures' eyes started glowing and a barrage of black spikes came out of its body and hit keldeo all over sending him flying into a boulder and knocking the wind out of him

"GAAAAAAHAAAAA!"

"KELDEO!" I screamed drawing the creatures attention towards me 'Damn it sees me but what can I do if I hit my fist will just go right through like before or maybe it won't this thing seems to be more solid than the others so it might work if I can get close to it without dying' "Leave my friend alone you bastard and come fight me I'm right here unless your chicken."

"**i'll DEStrOy yoU You pATHeTiC pIECE Of MAgGot FOOD! 'MagNEtIC SHADOW'!"** his attack started pulling me toward him I didn't expect him to have this kind of attack but it did help my plan some.

"Take this you piece of shit" I was right my fist hit him square in the jaw but to my surprise it did more damage than I expected.

"**GYAAAAAAAAH! DaMn the CURSED light Of A GUArd"** his magnetic force was put down and I fell to the ground I then noticed a strange symbol started to form on my right hand.

"What the…"

"Ouch that hurt" I heard keldeo say as he got back. I ran to his side to see if he is okay. "I'm fine Angeal but just how'd you land an attack on him?"

"I don't know but it's not important now we have to run while he is still in pain." I implored hoping he'd listen

"I hate to say this but your right we're not strong enough to beat him lets go."

"Right." Finally he agrees with me.

"**SHADOW claWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" **he came at us again with both of his hands glowing. I pushed keldeo out the way and then felt a horrific pain in my stomach.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah! *cough* *cough*" I looked down to see the creatures claws pierced right through my stomach and chest "D…da…damn i..it got …me…keldeo..r..run." the last thing I heard was keldeo calling my name and then everything turn black.


	4. Chapter 3: Keldeo vs the shade dragon

Chapter 3: Keldeo vs. the shade dragon

Keldeo POV:

"D…damn i…it got..me keldeo…r..run. *thud*" I heard Angeal say this before he fainted from the loss of blood. I don't get it just a few minutes ago I was calling him idiotic and stupid but he still protected me. Why?

"Angeal! Angeal wake up please you can't die please. Please don't leave me alone *sob*" for the first time in my life I cried and I don't know why but watching Angeal get hurt to protect me it made me feel angry. Angry for not being strong enough to beat that creature, angry at Angeal for fighting that thing, but most importantly angry at myself for letting my first and only friend get hurt.

" **HaHaHAhaHA ThaT WEAK human ShouLD haVE Known nOt to mESS wiTh ME AND Now He'LL BE nOthING but Shit for the FLIES tO eAT KEKEKEKEKEKEKe ThaT STUPID fuckiNG IDOITIC HUMAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **the shade dragon said as he laughed like a maniac.

When I heard him say all that stuff about Angeal that's when my anger boiled over and I felt a sudden burst of power "Don't you dare say another word about my friend you stupid fucking dragon," when I said this I felt the power become more intense "Because if you do I will tear you in two and leave your corpse for the birds to eat you piece of shit!"

"**What! WhaT is THIS pOWER I sENse from him it's the same as The guard, IT CAN't be the power OF A GUARD!"**

"RESOLUTION!" when that word had left my mouth I felt my appearance changed my red hair had grew longer with a green brown and blue feather attached to it, my horn had grew and changed to a dark blue color, the rest of me seem to grow a little taller as well, this power I don't know why but think it came from Angeal and I'll use his strength now to take this thing down " 'SECRET SWORD!' now pay for what you did to my friend you bastard!" my horn started to glow as the attack I launched was strong so strong that it sent the shade dragon back a few feet.

"**You'll paY For THAT ' BLACK CANNON!' " **the blast wave that he used before was coming right toward me but I dodged with such speed that it felt like everything was in slow motion "You really think you can keep up with me 'MEGA HYDRO PUMP' " I sent super high pressured water in his face allowing him to be pushed back into the boulder behind him.

"**Gyah! YoU retched hoRSE Get This WATer out OF my FaCE NOW! 'sHadoW FURY'" **"Not this time 'SECRET SWORD!' " I canceled his attack by blasting him in the face with another slash of my horn. **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"**

"*pant* *pant* that should do it. Huh?" I didn't notice it before but when I looked at the dragons face all the area's where I had attacked him seem to be chipping of like he was some sort of painting and the area where Angeal had punched him was glowing with a weird symbol on it "So all I have to do is hit you one more time and your done for then I can get me and Angeal out of here."

" ***growl* I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! 'ULTIMATE SHADOW FURY!' " **just then his entire body started glowing and an extreme amount of black arrows came out of his body and where shot all over the place hitting anything that they touched this thing is nearly dead and it wants to take this place with it.

'Damn it at the rate those arrows are shooting Angeal will get hit I got to end this here and now' "Alright one more time 'SECRET SWORD!' " I charged at him again only being hit by a few arrows my attack came in contact with the light on his jaw and a flash of white light came out of him.

" **No nO NO NO NO NO nOOOO! KYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **it screamed louder than it ever screamed before and the light that came from him was so bright that I couldn't even see my own hooves in front of me then I felt it.

'It's cold but hot at the same time just what is this?' I thought to myself as the climate in this one area seemed to change then I saw it.

In the black dragons place was another it was grey with ice on its knees, jaw, and shoulders. The fronts of his chest and back of his neck were covered in white fur while his arms were thin and slender with wings coming out of it, his left arm and wing was frozen while his right arm and wing was white tinged with red . His tail was fluffy and white with four horizontal holes on them which had four red pins plugged into them and lead back to its shoulders two for each. His face scary but calm at the same time and had a yellow jewel in the middle of his forehead his eyes were also yellow. One ear was frozen while the other was white with a redden tip.

"_Thank you for helping me young keldeo." _The white dragon had said to me.

"How do you know my name and just where did that black dragon go?" I asked him still keeping a defense stance just in case he tried to attack me.

"_That black dragon you were fighting was me. I had been possessed by a shadow and couldn't control myself I am sorry for the trouble I caused you and your friend. Speaking of your friend is he alright?" _The dragon asked focusing his attention on Angeal.

"Oh man I totally forgot about him. Angeal? Come on Angeal wake up you have to still be alive, please! If you're dead I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" I shouted at him hoping he would wake up soon although I doubted he would for he had lost too much.

"*groan* would you please stop yelling you're gonna make my ears ring *groan*" I heard Angeal say as he started to move around again " Heheh, you didn't really think that I would die here did you?"

"*whimper* you idiot don't scare me like that I really thought you had died." I said as started to hit him on the head with my hoof.

"Ow! Alright I'm sorry just stop hitting me will you?"

"Fine. Just don't scare me again." I had told while trying to wipe the tears from my face.

"_Haha, you two are very amusing but to put all laughter aside, Angeal come here I shall heal your wounds."_ The white dragon told to Angeal.

POV switch: Angeal

"Huh, who are you?" I asked the dragon

"_Oh I never told you my name I am kyurem, White kyurem to be exact." _he told me as starting walking in my direction.

For some reason I trusted him like he was an old friend from the past or a family member you haven't seen in a long time " Ok white kyurem it's nice to meet you and thanks for the offer on healing me." I told him trying to sound polite.

x five min later x

"_So how do you feel now Angeal?"_

"I feel good but I'd like to ask you something."

"_Go ahead." White kyurem said with a smile_

"Just what is a guard you kept calling me that while you were still possessed by that thing you called a shadow so what is it?" I asked him.

"Yeah and also tell us what a shadow is and why they attacked us?" Keldeo had asked him.

"_Well those questions will be easy to answer since they basically fall under the same category" _white kyurem said while starting to sit down_ "To begin with Angeal's question a guard is a human who has the ability to boost a guardians power to extreme lengths. They even have the ability to cancel another guard's power when there strength is high enough. Each guard is given a specific symbol called 'kanji' that determines there power, for instants yours Angeal is the kanji symbol truth which gives you the ability to show the weakness of a shadow that way your guardians, like keldeo and I, can destroy it quicker."_

"Okay that explains some things but you still haven't said what a shadow is." I said while staring at the symbol on my hand.

"_I'm getting to that be patient now then a shadow are guardians who were exposed to the shadow rain, and before you or keldeo say anything else I will explain what the black rain is so stay patient" _he had said while keldeo and I had shut or mouths _"As I was saying shadows a guardians exposed to the shadow rain that had come from the black clouds. When exposed to it their forms started to change into the creatures you just saw and to what I just was when you fought me unfortunately not all guardians can turn back while fighting, others you must kill in order to turn back. The shadows once roam this earth a decade ago during the shadow wars. Once the war was over the guard who beard the Kanji hero was ordered by other humans to seal the guardians along with the shadows for they blamed us for what had happened. While sealed away some guardians started to hate the humans for blaming them for what happened and even that alone started to turn them into shadows. That is what the shadows are hatred in its pure form."_

When kyurem had finished explaining this I saw the sadness on his face how could we do something like that to them? The guardians went out of their way to help us and we blamed them for the shadows, that's just terrible. I turned to look at keldeo and saw that he also had sadness on his face "White kyurem I know we just met but I would like for you to help me with one last thing you two keldeo."

"Yes what is it?" they both asked

"I want you both to help me find out why the shadows were created and why they came back can you do that?" they both just looked at me so I continued talking "I also want to clear the guardians name for bringing the shadows here, You helped us in our time of need and all we did was accused you and lock you away now it's time we return the favor so will you help me?" I asked again

Both of them just looked at me and then they nodded their heads showing that they agreed but our troubles weren't over yet not by a long shot.

*Ka-Booooom*

That explosion it sounded like it came from town.

"_Angeal cover one of your eyes with your right hand you'll be able to see through the eyes of another guardian close by." White kyurem told me_

I did as he told and when I did I saw the town and it was in ruins and covered in shadows but that's not all I saw. I saw Laio and Fox surrounded by shadows not only that but Laio and fox were being protected by two guardians one that looked like a blue deer and the other looked like a greyish brown bull I could tell they were guardians but it wasn't there eyes I were looking through whoever it was watching them fight and not even helping them. How those things got to the city I'll never know but one thing I do know is that Laio and Fox are right in the middle of it.


End file.
